bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloning Machine
The Cloning Machine is a tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It is classified as the Support type-category tower. Appearance It is composed of a pyramid-type building with a crystal-colored truncated icosahedron on top, and multiple metallic supports. The cloned towers have the holographic embodiment and takes the same appearance as the regular towers. Overview This tower that makes the clones of the unupgraded Dart Monkeys (same pierce, damage, attack speed, and attack range). They cannot be upgraded on its own and take no footprint as well. It can be only be placed in land. This basic tower (exception of clones) cannot attack as well. It has a footprint itself as same as the Monkey Hut. However, the basic tower and its clones cannot detect and shoot Camo Bloons without upgrades. Stats *Cost (Medium Mode): $685 *Range: 50 units *Production speed: 1.75 seconds *Monkey type: Unupgraded Dart Monkey (same pierce, damage, attack speed, and attack range; cannot pop Frozen and Lead Bloons) *Monkey lifespan: 5 seconds Upgrades Path 1 Cloning Reach ($300) *Description: "Increases clones' attack range by a small amount." *Details: Increases clones' attack range by +3 units. Enlightenment ($475) *Description: "Increases clones' range by a moderate amount and can detect and shoot Camo Bloons." *Details: Increases clones' attack range by +6 units in total. Super DNA ($4,500) *Description: "Cloned Dart Monkeys being replaced by Cloned Super Monkeys, which shoots darts at hypersonic speeds." *Details: Replaces cloned Dart Monkeys into cloned Super Monkeys, which has the same stats (pierce, damage, attack speed, and attack range (except which has 56 units); cannot pop Frozen and Lead Bloons) as the unupgraded form. Plasmatic Manipulation ($9,500) *Description: "Super Monkeys being augmented with plasma vision goggles, which does increased pierce, damage, and pop Frozen and Lead Bloons." *Details: Cloned Super Monkeys have the 2/0/2 upgrade (same stats). Arkham Asylum ($50,000) *Description: "Arkham Asylum is not just any institution for the criminally insane. It's the Ivy League of insanity." *Details: Cloned Super Monkeys have the 2/0/4 upgrade (same stats). Path 2 Longer Life Clones ($450) *Description: "Clones last longer than before." *Details: Increases clones' lifespan to 6.5 seconds. Even Longer Life ($675) *Description: "Clones last even longer." *Details: Increases clones' lifespan to 8 seconds. Clone Assortment Unit ($3,000) *Description: "Can clone any types of towers, including those of Primary, Military, Magic, and Support." *Details: Except for Mortar Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Sub, Super Monkey (see above), Banana Farm, Monkey Hut, and Monkey Academy; it applies to the following that can be cloned (cannot be upgraded on its own): **Dart Monkey (from basic tower and previous upgrades) **Tack Shooter **Boomerang Monkey **Glue Gunner **Spike Factory **Bloonchipper **Ninja Monkey **Hunter Monkey **Armadillo Monkey **Slinger Monkey **Monkey Photographer **Bomb Cannon **Sniper Monkey **Darling Gunner (set to 0/1/0; set to First) **Monkey Ace **Heli Pilot (set to Pursuit) **Machine Monkey **Electric Turret **Riot Monkey **Ice Monkey **Alchemist Monkey **Druid Monkey **Wizard Monkey **Magician Monkey **Witch Monkey **Monkey Genie **Psychic Monkey **Engineer Monkey **Monkey Spy **Security Jet **Monkey Farmer **Diver Monkey Heroic Cloner ($17,500) *Description: "Clone Hero Ability: Can clone a single hero onscreen, and the cloned hero lasts 30 seconds." *Details: Clone Hero Ability takes no footprint upon placement and has a cooldown of 75 seconds. Cloned heroes have the same level achieved as the regular hero onscreen. Tier 5 Cloner ($75,000) *Description: "Clone Tier 5 Ability: Clones a Tier 5 tower onscreen, and the cloned Tier 5 tower lasts 20 seconds." *Details: Clone Tier 5 Ability takes no footprint upon placement and has a cooldown of 90 seconds. Cloned Tier 5 towers takes the same stats as the regular Tier 5 tower onscreen. Cloned towers from 0/3/0 gain any future upgrades from random paths, and have Tier 2 and/or 3 upgrades only. Path 3 Faster Production ($425) *Description: "Enhanced mechanism allows the tower to produce more clones." *Details: Produces clones every 1.5 seconds. Even Faster Production ($650) *Description: "Produces clones by increasing its more production speed." *Details: Produces clones every 1.15 seconds. Polymorphing Clones ($1,500) *Description: "Every 8th shot it turns the strongest bloons into a clone itself." *Details: This clones that polymorphed takes the same stats as above. Double Generation ($4,000) Generates 2 clones at once! Multi-Generation ($30,000) *Description: "A paragon of cloning, and so on..." *Details: Generates 5 clones at once. Every 20 seconds, this tower generates 50 clones anywhere in the track at once. Trivia *The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the building of the same name in DC Comics universe. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers Category:Monkey Towers